This invention relates to moving toys and more particularly to toys that move about a vibrating surface that are constructed from a flat flexible sheet of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,530 issued Jun. 14, 1983 to Miller teaches forming self-supporting toys from a single flexible sheet. They are an extension of children's dolls cut out of paper that have been well known for many years. These toys do not have an inexpensive means for moving about.
It is also well known that toys supported by flexible bristles will move on a vibrating surface, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 853,730 issued May 14, 1907 to Pearson and 3,811,809 issued Nov. 5, 1957 to DiFranco. These toys are complex and expensive to make and require special packaging for storage and shipment.